


School

by RoryKurago



Category: Doom (2005)
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon, Sibling Rivalry, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23712418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoryKurago/pseuds/RoryKurago
Summary: Sam has always been better than John at everything. Finding something to school her in is a rare pleasure.
Relationships: John Grimm & Samantha Grimm
Kudos: 8
Collections: Rory's 100 Themes Writing Challenge





	School

**Author's Note:**

> Theme 33: School

Sam had always been better at things than John. Twins or not, she always had ten minutes on him, and at no time in their young lives did he get the chance to forget it. She was taller, stronger, ran faster, thought quicker.

She could climb a mesa, identify an ammonite, interpret petroglyphs, and carry more supply crates up from the dig re-supp point all faster than John. Using every trick he learned and striving with all his might, the best he could manage was to equal her.

And Sam knew it. She’d always give him a smug little grin before she helped him close the gap. Stubborn as John was, she was the driving force. John – smaller, quieter, shyer – had to be content with shadowing her.

Young John was able to find some comfort in knowing Sam was headstrong, decisive, and alert to every opportunity the universe had to offer. She was always bound someplace incredible. After Olduvai, he lost interest in beating her there.

But he never forgot the frustration of always staggering at her heels.

So it was with immense pleasure that he bent at the waist and howled with laughter as she stuffed up the third consecutive straight shot on the pool table.

“It’s just trigonometry, Sam,” he wheezed, wiping away a tear as she glared at him.

In the chaos and adrenaline of evading UAC, RRTS, and the civilian authorities, it wasn’t often they took the risk of going out in public to unwind. John had picked this place specifically for nostalgia—the comfort of the familiar was even more tempting and precious now. A nowhere bar with jukebox, pool table, low lights and high-backed wooden booths was too much of a temptation to pass up. He’d spent a good portion of local leave around Paris Island, Okinawa, and Pendleton in dives just like this.

Discovering just how much Samantha sucked at pool on top of that was like finding an extra sachet of jalapeño cheese in his MRE. Miraculous.

She turned away from the table and took up her beer with the dignity of a lioness ignoring prey it couldn’t take down. “Yeah, well, spending days lolling around pool tables wasn’t exactly high on my priorities list.” She managed to say it both primly and snidely in that magical way only siblings could. “Unlike you jarheads.”

“We jarheads,” John drawled, “happened to sandwich it in between important subjects such as weapons handling and winning over local hearts and minds.” He took a deep draught from his beer and eyed up the mess she’d left on the table. He wasn’t snookered, but only because he could now see the double bank shot he needed to sink something.

“Pool is an essential part of building rapport with the natives,” he added as he bent to task. “Ask the Australians.”

Sam didn’t look convinced. John indulged in a full-bellied chuckle and ran the table on her.

“New game?” He only grinned at her death stare. It was a rare pleasure to school her in something and he wasn’t ready for it to be over.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little exercise to clear the rust from the creative pipes. It's really a credit to Pike and Urban that there are so many ways to play their relationship.


End file.
